The Hero
by hetaliaworldpeace123
Summary: A story about a young American, accompanied by a certain Russian and Englishman enjoying their days in Hetalia International, a school for elites all around the world. But along they way, trouble occurs and this young Hero must find a way to save the day


**I don't own any of the characters, all were created by Himaruya so please don't sue!**

**Soo my very first fanfic!~ it was a little something my teacher assigned us to do. We had to write a story that had to have every sentence starting with a letter in order from A to Z, so i thought "why not?" and wrote about HETALIA! though for now it's just a one shot, but if you guys like it enough i'll rewrite it as an actual enticing story that'll include A LOT more action and maybe even some pairings! :) enjoy and please review and critic! **

* * *

><p>THE HERO<p>

An elite school that goes by the name of Hetalia International, intended for students all over the world to attend in order to train themselves for important positions ranging from idols, to top notch government officials, to prime ministers, to even the president held many mysteries and crazy adventures to come. Burger obsessive, hyper active, hero loving, Alfred Jones seemed like any other normal American 17 old, but he had one important goal that differed from some, and that was to become a hero. Coming from a rich family, it was obvious how simple minded and McDonald crazed Alfred got into Hetalia International, considering the many genius and talented students there. Doting on his son quite often, Alfred's dad was a revered secret agent working under cover for the U.S government and if it was one thing that Alfred had managed to learn and NOT in the next five minutes was JUSTICE. Education didn't really go with Alfred since it just went in one ear and out the other, but he tries his best... to not pay attention and doodle little hamburgers in his notebook. "FINALLY! CLASS IS OVAAHHH!" exclaimed Alfred, practically sprinting out the classroom door once the bell rang.

"Good day, comrade" greeted Russian government agent-in-training, Ivan Braginski.

"Hey Ivan!" chimed Alfred, gasping for breath since "exercise" didn't really go with him either, and was now caught up and barely walking along with his tall companion.

"If you do not at least try to do some exercise and keep stuffing your face with those fat injected cholesterol bombs you call 'burgers', you will definitely die like this" Ivan commented on his extremely out of shape yet somehow fit lokking American friend.

"Just shut up" Alfred spat back. Kicking the air while Alfred walked to his next class, he notice a sign on the wall.

"Look Ivan! it's a poster about the dance tonight!"

"Mingling with other students of different nations would indeed prove to increase knowledge about international affairs" Ivan stated, observing the poster.

"Not again, with your big words and sentences! do you do this just to annoy me?" Alfred irritatedly asked.

"Of course!" cheerfully, Ivan answered. Patting Alfred's shoulder, Arthur Kirkland a junior British diplomat popped up out of the blue.

"Quarreling with Ivan will get you no where, he'll always win. Now we should get to class before the bell rings". Right then as if on cue, the bell rang causing the trio to be running down the hall towards their English class, but rounding the corner they stopped short and quickly hid behind the wall at the sight of something suspicious going on. Slinking towards the auditorium, a very mischievous Prussian that went by the name of Gilbert was carrying a bucket of what looked like water balloons.

"Tiny Gilbird, listen up. I'm going to pull off a totally AWESOME prank at ze dance tonight! it is a classic prank, but onvey ze AWESOME ME can do it and still be so AWESOME!" Gilbert explained to the his little, yellow pet bird resting on his head.

"UNLESS WE STOP HIM HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING EVIL! FEAR NOT CITIZENS FOR I, THE HERO, WILL SAVE THE DAY FROM THIS NASTY EVIL DOER!" announced Alfred, jumping up from his hiding spot and running after Gilbert. Valorously managing to jump tackle Gilbert to the ground, Alfred was beaming with pride.

"what do you think you're doing? you twit!" Arthur yelled at the two boys on the floor. Excitedly answering Arthur, Alfred joyfully sang "I saaavved the day!".

"You guys alvays have to get in ze vay, don't you?" Gilbert grumbled under Alfred but stopping short mid-sentence at the sight of Ivan giving off a menacing purple aura that scared him enough to ALMOST jizzing his pants and with better judgement, shut his trap. Zigzagging through the hallway, Alfred burst into the class room with Ivan and Arthur tailing close behind and boasted "NO NEED TO WORRY MY FELLOW STUDENTS! I JUST SAVED THE DAY!"

"BUT YOU'RE STILL LATE!" the english teacher retorted back and smacked alfred in the head with the ruler, HARD.


End file.
